


Dead Isn't the End

by daltheznadof



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Getting a place in the zone, Kinda, Learning how to ghost, friends - Freeform, mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first die, you won't necessary realize it. But with a little help Walker gains his bearings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Isn't the End

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Walker and Amorpho are friends.

Loud noise, yelling and commands. Then heat and darkness. Sitting up, he found himself on a rock in a floating green space. "Where am I," he murmured, bringing a hand to his face. He jerked, drawing his hand away and staring. "This isn't right. This isn't me."

Panicked, he stood and looked over himself. Stark white coat with pants to match. Black boots and gloves, plus... He pulled the long brimmed hat off his head. He shook his head and put the hat back on.

"Maybe if I can find someone.." He walked around the rock, it was barely bigger than a small car and looking over the edge led only to a sheer drop.

He swallowed the lump settled in his throat and sat down. "Okay.. Just think of what happened and how you got here," he muttered, lowering his face to his knees. "Last place I was in.. The prison.. there was commotion. A riot. The prisoners were rioting... Then what?" He scratched at his neck, feeling at a loss.

"What do we have here? A newcomer to the zone I take it," a voice from beside him spoke jovially.

He looked up quickly and jerked away from the strange character. "Who're you?" He took a moment to look the other over, hands fell to grip the edge of the rock. 

White collared shirt, red tie and a black trench coat that tapered off into... a wisp of smoke? Tipping his short brimmed hat that bent up at the back, the character gave a slight bow and a wide wave of his cane. "The name's Amorpho. Or Amorphieus Gabriel Van Vosshymes the Tenth as I was in life if you prefer." 

"In life? What's that supposed to mean," he asked, a fierce frown taking his face.

"You and I are dead. If you did not already know," Amorpho commented. He sat in the air as if he were in a chair, floating beside the rock.

"No. That can't be right." He shook his head. "I can't.. how did I die?"

Amorpho opened his wide red glass-like eyes. "Now that's the question. From hearing you, you were in a prison," he moved to float around him, arms going wide. "It was loud. Lots of people. What happened? Think hard. Think really hard."

He watched Amorpho float around easily in the open space and wondered a moment how he was doing it before turning his attention to his death. Okay, how did that happen.. He'd been the prison Warden. Went down to deal with a riot and... "Nothing." He scratched at his neck, confused.

"Push past the blank wall. Just takes a little prodding," Amorpho encouraged.

He cleared his throat and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Just think.. It had to do with the prisoners right? He blinked a moment, then shook his head. No, that wasn't right. That didn't feel like the answer. 

He suddenly lurched forward, hands holding his head. A splitting pain shoved its way through his skull, a burning hot that slid into the back of his neck. "Ahh.... Hell, that..." he cursed quietly. His hand slid to the back of his neck and he felt something warm. Pulling his hand forward, he eyed the bright green substance on his gloved fingers. A stark contrast, though it was quite like the surrounding area.

"Ahh. You were stabbed then. Right in the neck. That's interesting. So who did it," Amorpho sounded outright giddy. Though he just liked to hear the tales of how people died, never one to like being a cause however. 

The image of a man in uniform filtered into his head. It had been someone he knew, someone that worked with him. "The first in command under me," he hissed. "I'll kill him." His hands tightened into fists, smearing the green across his hand.

"Ah ah. There are rules. And avenging your own death is against them. The zone already has enough tenants as it is, we definitely don't need more," Amorpho poked at his chest with his cane. 

He frowned, crossed his arms and cocked a brow. "Fine. So I'm dead, what am I doin' now," he asked. 

"Well, that is very much up to you. Many tend to find a place in the zone to call their own, run for their obsession as the humans like to say," Amorpho chuckled. "But how about we start with your name. What do you go by?"

"Walker. Roman Eren Walker," Walker loosened his shoulders and took a breath. "I always went by Walker. May as well now." He looked at the edge of the rock then at Amorpho floating just past it. "How're yah doing that?"

Amorpho followed his gaze. "Ah. Floating. Every ghost can do it, even you," he explained. He extended a purple-grey hand to Walker. "It can take a moment to get used to. Allow me to help."

Walker cleared his throat, unsure. If he didn't take the help, he'd probably be stuck here. Stuck on this rock in the middle of this 'zone'. After a second or two, he unfolded his arms, stood and took Amorpho's hand. 

Amorpho would be grinning if he had a mouth. He tugged and pulled Walker off the rock abruptly, making him float in the air.

Walker gave an indignant screech, limbs flailing slightly until he realized he wasn't falling. He was indeed floating, but oh, this was disorientating. 

"Just take a moment, try to get yourself used to it," Amorpho laughed lightly, continuing to move backwards with his hand around Walker's. 

"How the hell am I supposed to get used to this," Walker grunted, eyes narrowing at Amorpho. He shouldn't laugh, it isn't my fault I'm dead. He grumbled quietly.

"It's all in your head," Amorpho paused, stopping in the middle of no where. He let go of Walker's hand and scratched at his chin, trying to think of a good comparison.

Walker continued to float in place without the help tugging him forward. He looked around, trying to decide how to go about this.

"Just.." Amorpho looked at Walker and abruptly stopped speaking. Instead he burst out laughing as Walker was trying his damnedest to swim through the air, and failing. 

After a moment, Walker stopped, white cheeks turning a bright green. He'd gotten himself turned around and was now hanging upside down. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Shut yer yap. I'm just trying it." 

Amorpho waved a hand at him and grasped his sides. "No.. hehheee. It's not that. I've just seen that so many times with new ghosts," he explained. "It never gets old. But alright.. Alright."

Taking a moment to right himself, Amorpho helped Walker back into a regular position. "Now it's like this," he started, then floated back. "Think of yourself like a boat. Then the engine is in your back, just have it push you forward." Then he changed into a duck. "Unless you like ducks better."

Walker raised a brow, looking rather irritated. "That's just.." He gave a sigh. "Fine, fine. I'm a boat." He tightened his hands and tried to imagine himself moving forward with propelled help. Shouldn't be too hard.. 

It came as a pleasant surprise when Walker found himself moving forward. "It worked," he said, surprise evident in his voice. 

Amorpho shifted back to his usual form. "As it should, the next bit is for you to find your place in the zone," he mused, fingers tapping on the top of his cane. "I think I'll know just the place."


End file.
